Network functions virtualization (NFV) is a technology that is initiated by 13 global leading telecommunications operators and joined by many equipment vendors and IT vendors. The organization aims to define network functions virtualization requirements of the operators and related technical reports, and expects to implement some network functions based on software by leveraging a virtualization technology in Internet technology IT and by using a general server, switch, and memory with high performance and a large capacity. Separation between software and hardware may be implemented for various network devices by using a network functions virtualization technology, so that a server, a router, a storage device, a switch, and the like may be deployed at a data center, on a network node, or at a user home.